objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Book
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Book, (formerly known as Dictionary), is a female on Team Outcast. She is on BFSP and also is a contestant on BFDIA, BFB, and BFST. Biography In A Book's Story, Book was born after Paper was sacrificed. Pencil, the first object she ever meets, asks who she was. However, Book does not know who she was or where she was at. Fanfiction Names *Booker Red Well Pages (TheTwistedMangle)(middle name a play on the word "well-read") *Brook Fogarty (Opinduver) *Brock Durant *Bartholomew JoJo Simpson *Brooke Kaur (KittyFan2004) *Briana Webster (NLG343) *Braelyn Scatlan (Tamagoyaki) *Brooke Papadopoulos (Ze Tossere) *Bella Derburg *Boana read (Leafy Is Awesome) *Becky Monae (ZanyWays217) Birthdates * January 6, 1999 (ReddyHakky1998) * September 30, 1994 (Opinduver) * December 17, 1989 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * May 18, 2000 (KittyFan2004) * June 24, 1997 (NLG343) * June 15, 1994 (Tamagoyaki) * June 19, 1996 (U4Again) * May 29, 1995 (Ze Tossere) * Sometime in 1994 (Infinityblade2995) * October 15, 1988 (Leafy Is Awesome) Where Book is from * Chicago, Illinois, U.S. (Opinduver) * Harwich, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) * Seattle, Washington (NLG343) * Kenton, Tennessee (Tamagoyaki) * Rochester, New York (U4Again) * San Antonio, Texas (Ze Tossere) * Denver, Colorado, United States (Infinityblade2995) * Canada (Leafy Is Awesome) Ethnicity * Native American, German (Opinduver) * Polish, German, and Jewish (Tamagoyaki) * American (NLG343, U4Again) * Greek, Turkish, Malaysian, Chinese and Irish (Ze Tossere) * African-American (KittyFan2004) * African, Australian (Leafy Is Awesome) In the Object CrossRoad She and Marker married and got child named BookMarker. Names in other languages * 책,사전 / 북 - Korean * Libro diccionario - Spanish * Livre dictionnaire - French * Libro / Dizionario - Italian * Książka, słownik - Polish * Sách - Vietnamese * Buch / Book - German * Buku - Malay * 本 / ブック - Japanese * Leabhar - Irish Gallery DictionaryBFSPRBody.png DictionaryBFSPBody.png Dictionary Idle.png 104px-Dictionary Pose Redone.png Book 10.png Book 15.png Book-1.png Book.png 200px-Book 8.png ACWAGT Book Pose.png BFDI Remade Assets - Book.png Book Pose.png Book 12.png Ruby and Book.PNG Book slapping Fries.PNG Book in the Freesmart Supervan.PNG Book 18.png Battle For Dream Island Book.png New Book Pose.png Bookerili.png Book-2.png Book pose (enzo).png Episode 16 book.png Book_20.png Dictionary_2.png Book_3EN.png Book_2EN.png BookWorried.png Book_7EN.png Book_6EN.png Book11.png Book10.png Book9.png Book_19.png Book_17.png Book_16.png Book_14.png Book_13.png Book_11.png Book_Jump.png Bookpng.png Hoorayforbook.png Book_Dead.png Bookfalling.png Book_redone.png Book_5b.png Book_9EN.png Book_Happy.png Book moo.jpg Livro.jpg 96. Book.png Dictionary 2.png Bfsp portrait Dictionary.png Dictionary Idle.png BfspDictionary.png Dictionary.png 201px-Dictionary Idle.png Dictionary II 2.png DiaBook.png 7. Book.png Book's Pose.PNG Book is mad at me =(.png Book pose.png Book H2.png Book N2.png Book U2.png Book Embarassed.png Book with Glasses.png Book Has No Idea.png Book's First dance Ever.png Book Shy.png hh.jpg|Profile photo of BoOkFaNaWeZoMeNlUcKy224488 OUV_Book_S3E6_Pose.png 11. Book.png Ice Cube, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble (Freesmart).PNG Book_front.png|Her body in OCR style. Lac added yellow line. Book_front_up.png Book_saw.png Book_saw_up.png Book_saw_up2.png Book_Open.png Dictionary.jpeg|TowMatar’s Version Booknacho.png braveman30 BFGIA.png Booky Pose.png|Booky Booky Body.png Object Palace - Dictionary Pose.png|Dictionary (Object Palace) Object Palace - Book Pose.png|Book (The Host of Object Palace) Ballet Show.png|Book with Comic Book & Drawing in a Ballet Show Dictionary II New Pose.png Dictionary ii Body.png Book with Freeze Juice.png Book With Twinkle.png Book With X.png Tofumaster.png Book Bfb.png Jealousy Book.png|Book been possessed by Jealousy Jealousy Book V2.png|Book been possessed by Jealousy V2 Possessed Book.png|Book been possessed by Carrie Book Possession1.png|Book before been possessed by Carrie Book Possession2.png|Book before been possessed by Carrie 2 Book Possession3.png|Book before been possessed by Carrie 3 Book Possession4.png|Book before been possessed by Carrie 4 Book Possession5.png|Book before been possessed by Carrie 5 Book Possession6.png|Book before been possessed by Carrie 6 Book Possession7.png|Book before been possessed by Carrie 7 (Possessed) Gumball book.png|Book in Gumball pose Object Globe Book.png|Ew, another Bookkind? 719700FA-7167-4CAA-85B8-FCB85414F8B8.jpeg|D the Object Thingy’s Version Journaly.png|Journaly 77FF1511-7E68-4EA1-A1A4-D8783E4FC948.jpeg|Dark Curse Book Book From BFB Pose.png Book is acting like Paintbrush In II 2.png Book Is Mad.png BFB Book Pose 1.png BFB Book Pose 2.png BFB Book Pose 3.png BFB Book Pose 4.png BFB Book Pose 5.png Book bfb 8.png Book bfb 7.png Book bfb 2.png Book bfb 4.png Book bfb 3.png Scaredy Book.png Book as a member of the Toppat Clan.png|As a Member of The Toppat Clan Pose Match.png|Matching Pose Category:Females Category:Characters Category:BFDIA Category:The Freesmarters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Substitutes Category:BFSP Players Category:Arms and Legs Category:Evil Leafy Haters Category:Alliance Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity RCs Category:Battle for BFDI Category:American Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Bleh Category:BFDI RCs Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:Contestants Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:BFB Category:IDFB Category:Canadian characters Category:Texan Characters Category:Freesmart Category:Native Americans Category:Object Globe Category:Taco Haters Category:BAUGETTE Category:Asian Characters Category:Lollipop Haters Category:Villains Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Book Category:Books